Hellion
|fgcolor= |image=Hellion SC2 Game1.jpg |race=Terran |create= |comiss= |early=2490 |last=2506 |retired= |destroy= |type= |propulsion= |max. speed= |length= |width= |height= |armaments=Infernal flamethrower |FTL= |faction= Terran Dominion Raynor's Raiders Mira's Marauders Moebius Corps Umojan Protectorate Defenders of Man |job=Recon Raid Skirmish |command= |crew=1 (driver) |concattop= }} The hellion is a terran raider and skirmisher unit.Karune. 2008-02-26. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 31. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-02-26. Overview hellion]] The hellion is a high-speed raider built around a lightweight four-wheel chassisBlizzard Entertainment staff. 2010-07-24. Units: Hellion. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-25. and is regarded as a support unit.2014-09-25, The Science Corner –The Threat Continues. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-09-27 It is only lightly protected, with a stock2014-12-18, Hellbat Science. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-19-12 neosteel frame2014-09-11, Hellion Science. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-09-12 for high maneuverability.Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. Midway through the Second Great War, hellions were given the ability to transform into bipedial walkers named hellbats. Due to this upgrade, it became a necessity to replace the plating in older hellion models. Dominion engineers used an experimental paristeel/bonded carbide weave—lighter and better insulated—to protect operator and machine from the incredibly high temperatures of the Napalm Spray. Additional heat-shielding, made from an expanding and re-forming material, was installed under the hellion’s chassis.2014-12-18, Hellbat Science. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-19-12 Hellions are commonly used by mercenary companies, and can be modified for other uses such as for the sport demolition. These demolition hellions are commonly used by fringe world junker gangs. Many mercenary companies illegally modify their hellions with stim emitters. A stylish chromed-rimmed variant of the hellion was designed for the Knights of Tyrador by in collaboration with street racer-turned-fashion icon JJ Hyun.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. October 17, 2016 Armament Hellions excel at lightning-fast strike missions and evasive maneuvering. They are capable of causing damage disproportionate to their size, particularly against enemy infantry, thanks to their heavy infernal flamethrowers. This is directed using an antiquated targeting system that later upgraded to have improved tracking, though many marines doubted how much it had improved. Additionally, the hellion's remarkable acceleration allows for improvisational tactics in the field. Some hellion drivers will deliberately outrun their enemies only to turn and attack when they have reached maximum range. The low cost, exceptional agility, and devastating firepower of these vehicles have made them extremely popular with mercenary companies, many of whom modified them to make quick escapes. Propulsion The hellion is controlled by a driver who sits within a pressurized cabin. Its worn faux-leather seats are lined with fireproof material capable of stopping shrapnel. The pilot is secured by numerous straps and padding. Some drivers opt to personalize their space through trinkets such as hanging dice, bobbleheads, or simple photographs. For propulsion, the hellion uses a variable burn engine powered by diverse liquid or compressed fuels, with portrenol being the most popular due to its low cost. This high-shift newton engine makes for a very fast vehicle, and is a versatile piece of engineering. Some veteran hellion drivers claim it will run on anything, even a bottle of Scotty Bolger's Old No. 8 Whisky. Four wheels carry the hellion along, and when hellions entered service, they came equipped with all-terrain armored non-pneumatic tires. These tires have a high shock-absorption index, and are capable of running flat for up to 100 km—supposedly enough to get out of a hot zone. Untraversable locations, however, proved the need for a better tire. Raynor's Raiders developed an armored, non-pneumatic tire with a high shock absorption index. Soon after, the Dominion, thanks to its network of spies, secured the blueprints and upgraded its entire hellion motor pool. The Dominion Special Forces created their own three-wheeled variant of the hellion, making it sleeker and easier to steer. Many hellion drivers stated this variant was more fun to drive.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. October 17, 2016 History hellions]] In use by 2490,Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio et al. (p, i). "StarCraft #4" StarCraft 1''' (4) (September 16, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). the hellion was originally developed as an armored combat vehicle, but was deemed too cumbersome to be effective in its intended scout role. After it was stripped down to a bare-bones neosteel frame, engineers began reconstructing the hellion as a lightly armored vehicle, focused on speed and mobility. The hellion ended up becoming one of the best terran skirmishers in the Koprulu sector and beyond. The Dominion Armed Forces used the hellion as their primary scouting vehicle, supplanting the role once held by the vulture. Taking note of the hellion's good performance record, the Dominion developed the hellbat, a vehicle based on the hellion, but with the ability to transform into a bi-pedal walker.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-12-20. Hellbat. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-12-21. The entire Dominion hellion motor pool has been upgraded to hellbat form. Hellions made their way into the motor pool of the Umojan Protectorate. Their hellions sport improved suspension, defensive plating, and more comfortable seats for their drivers. Game Unit |fgcolor= |game=SC2 |image=Hellion SC2 head1.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2=Hellion SC2 DevRend1.jpg |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Terran |faction= Terran Dominion Raynor's Raiders (2504–) Moebius Corps Defenders of Man |campname=''Wings of Liberty'' Heart of the Swarm Legacy of the Void Nova Covert Ops Co-op Missions |baseunit= |role=Fast scout |useguns=Infernal flamethrower Infernal grenades (Co-op Missions) |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Ground *Mechanical |armortype=*Light |transcapacity= |transsize=2 |sight=10 |detect= |broodling= |costmin=100 |energycost= |costgas= |supply=2 |campcost= |time=21 24 (Co-op Missions Rory Swann) 14 (10 at level 6) (Co-op Missions Han and Horner |produced=Factory Assault galleon |parent= |evolvesfrom=Hellbat |req= |hotkey=E |speed=5.95 4.25 (Co-op Missions) |accel=1000 |lataccel=46 |decel=0 |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision=0.625 |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=90 (Versus and Han and Horner Co-op) 90 (108 at Swann Level 15) (Co-op Missions) 100 (WoL mission in Outbreak) |hpregen= |armor=0 |gun1name=Infernal flamethrower |gun1strength=8 (+6 vs light) ( linear), increases to 8 (+11 vs light) with Infernal Pre-Igniter upgrade 8 (+6 vs light, +16 vs light with Infernal Pre-Igniter) ( linear) (Co-op Swann) |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=x |gun1air= |gun1cool=1.79 (Versus) 2.5 (Co-op) |gun1range=5 |gun1upgrd=+1 |gun2name=Infernal grenade launcher (Co-op Han and Horner) |gun2strength=15 (+15 vs armored) |gun2attacks= |gun2ground=x |gun2air= |gun2cool=1.5 |gun2range=6 |gun2upgrd=+2 (+1 vs armored) |addons= |evolvesto=Hellbat |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=600 |makescore=300 |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The hellion is a hybrid-replacement for the vulture and the firebat.2010, Starcraft 2: Terran Hellion. Accessed on 2011-07-20 Animations The hellion has movement animations; it slightly rises when it starts moving, and lowers when it stops.StarCraft. 2010-02-02. The programming team has added some impressive new unit movement animations to the game. Air units like the phoenix and banshee bank on turns, roaches and hellions both rise when they start moving, and tanks slightly bob when stopping. Facebook (StarCraft). Accessed 2010-02-03. The hellion is a fast-moving unit, fast enough to chase down enemy units and easily reposition itself. Hellions are strong against tier 1 units and workers. They are weak against thors, stalkers, and roaches. ;Hellbat Transformation A factory can immediately produce hellions directly, and if an armory is present, can also produce hellbats directly. They cannot switch forms into each other unless Transformation Servos are researched at a tech lab. Strategies A recommended tactic is to use the hellion as an ambush unit, positioning it on high ground to attack units below it.2008-28-06, Blizzplanet: Starcraft 2 Game Design Panel. Medievaldragon. Accessed on 2008-29-06 Four hellions (ideally upgraded) can be loaded into a medivac dropship for a tactical strike on the enemy's mineral line. Though delicate, hellions are agile, making them excellent hit and run units in the early game, particularly against melee units such as zealots or zerglings. ;Attacks The Hellion's weapon targets only ground units. It does splash damage in a line, targeting one unit but striking all units along the line. The attack is well-suited to destroying weaker units such as marines and unsupported hydralisks.Pardo, Rob and Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-06-29. WorldWide Invitational 2008: Pictures, Presentations, Videos (StarCraft II Panel: Evolving Design) SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-06-30. The hellion must stop in order to attack. The weapon strikes targets instantlyKarune. 2008-02-26. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 31 (page 3). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-02-26. and can be used for (almost literal) hit and run attacksGearvOsh. 2008-10-14. Community Q&A [Batch 1]. StarCraft II Armory. Accessed 2008-10-14. and "kiting". To do maximum damage, it should shoot once, close the gap, shoot again, close the gap again, and so forth in order to maximize damage and not waste shots.Karune. 2008-12-17. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 47. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-12-17. Attacks should not be targeted on the closest opponents, but instead those further back, to ensure the maximum number of enemy units are hit.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 If the attack is launched at a precise distance, then by the time the flames hit the target the Hellion can be moving away to safety.imba.Adolf RA. 2009-11-08. We played Starcraft 2: A Report From IgroMir, Day 2. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-11-09. However, units that move out of the flame take less damage"Karune, if your reading this... Do units that move out of the Jackal's flame take less damage then units that stay in the flame for the entire duration of the flames existance? EX: A marine moves out of the flame and takes 10 damage total, but a marine that was in the flame for the entire duration of the flame, would it take more damage?" "Yes, units that move out of the flame will take less damage." Karune, Smurfz. 2008-06-11. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 40. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-06-11. so a player should try to keep the flame on enemy units to maximize damage.imba.Adolf RA. 2009-11-09. We played Starcraft 2: A Report from IgroMir, Day 3. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-11-10. The attack does not damage allied units. Versus Upgrades and Abilities Wings of Liberty In StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty, hellions are unlocked by playing Outbreak, and are made available by Chief Engineer Rory Swann scanning the schematics of hellions Commander Jim Raynor saw on Mar Sara.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Outbreak (in English). 2010-07-27. Dustin Browder has expressed regret about the handling of the hellion in the campaign. While the hellion's mobility is useful in multiplayer, firebat/medic combinations in singleplayer arbitrarily outshone it.2011-05-31, May 2011 HoTS Fansite Interview. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2011-05-31 Upgrades and Abilities Co-op Missions Hellions are usable by Mira Han and Matt Horner and Rory Swann in Co-op Missions. They do not need to have their transformation ability researched, and build from the factory (Swann only). Han and Horner's hellions are equipped with a burst grenade launcher and build from the Assault galleon. Nova Terra gains access to the Hellion ranger, with increased life and damage. Swann Upgrades and Abilities Han and Horner Upgrades and Abilities (basic) -0.0043 per Horner (with full Mastery)}} Nova Covert Ops In Nova Covert Ops, the hellion can equip one of various provided upgrades and abilities for each mission. However, they are only usable in their hellbat form. Special ordnance and smart servos are usable in hellion form. The player's hellions use a different unit model with three wheels, compared to the standard four-wheeled hellion. Upgrades and Abilities Development Quotations :See: StarCraft II Hellion Quotations Known Types *Hellion ranger *Outback Hunter Trivia *The hellion's unit portrait depicts the driver smoking a cigarillo or cherrot style cigar. *"Hellion" literally translates as "a rowdy or mischievous person, especially a child." *Hellions are a type of demon in the Diablo universe. Images ;Skins File:JunkerHellion SC2SkinImage.jpg|Junker hellion File:SpecialHellion SC2SkinImage.jpg|Dominion Special Forces and Covert Ops Crew hellion File:MiraHellion SC2SkinImage.jpg|Mira's Marauders hellion File:UmojaHellion Skin Game1.jpg|Umojan hellion File:TyradorHellion SC2SkinImage.JPG|Tyrador hellion ;Portraits File:JunkerHellionPortrait SC2 Game1.JPG|Junker hellion portrait File:Hellbatranger LotV portrait1.jpg|Dominion Special Forces and Covert Ops Crew hellion portrait File:Hellion SC2-LotV Portrait3.jpg|Mira's Marauders hellion portrait File:Hellion SC2-LotV Portrait5.jpg|Umojan hellion portrait File:TyradorHellionPortrait SC2SkinImage.JPG|Tyrador hellion portrait References Category:Terran Vehicle Classes